A Summer with You
by mellarkberries
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is looking for happiness and adventure in her life. She decides that the best way to find it is on a road trip across Panem. Will she let the friendly baker's son, Peeta Mellark, join her? What exactly will she find along the way?


Prologue Katniss POV

It's another morning here in District 12. Everyday here feels the same to me. I feel stuck. I like routine, but this has become stifling. Sometimes I wish I were like a bird, able to fly free, to roam the earth.

My sister Prim and I spend some of our days playing in the meadow and at least I'm able to go hunting almost every morning. I feel free in the woods. Hunting and gathering allow me to make some extra money by selling game, herbs and fruits to people around the district. I've been able to save money over the last four years. I feel like I am saving for something, but I don't know what. I don't think I've felt truly alive since the age of 12, when my father passed away. He died in a collapse in the mines. Most men, and even some women, spend their lives in the mines, a destiny I would rather avoid. I can still remember the phone call and the look on my mother's face. I knew that day that my life would never be the same. I miss my father's laugh, his wisdom and his love. I just want to feel happy again, like I used to. I know there is something missing in my life, but I can't pinpoint what it is or how to find it.

One night, not long after graduating high school, it's too hot to sleep. Laying awake in bed, the thought occurs to me: I need to get out of here. Not for good, but I need to leave for a while, get some distance from this place. Long enough to find something to make me feel again. My mother has her job, but when she is not working, she escapes into her own mind. She barely even notices my existence. I can't keep waiting for her to snap out of it. I feel bad at the thought of leaving Prim, but she has her own friends and her own life here and she's learned to take care of herself. I need to find my own way to other side of this never-ending grief and I have to do it alone.

This journey is what I can use the money for! I'll travel across Panem and hopefully I can find a small piece of happiness along the way. I have dad's old truck, which only I use, and my savings. It might be tough at times. There might be a day or two without food, but I've endured worse. I'll be fine.

This is it. For the first time in a long time, I'm excited. I'll pack in the morning, pick up stuff throughout the day and be off.

This is it. I'm going to do this and nothing can stop me.

The truck is packed up. Gathering supplies is the only thing left to do.

Before I can leave, I have to go to the bakery. Mellark Bakery. I hate going there because Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, works there.

For some reason, Peeta always makes me nervous. I catch him looking at me every time I come to the bakery, the same way he did all those years that we were in school together. It's probably just a look of pity. Everyone in town, whether of seam or merchant class, knows about everyone else's life. Everyone knows about my father's death when I was just a child and the fact that I have taken care of my younger sister while my mother has withered away with loneliness and loss, only somehow finding enough energy to work. I hate the way people pity me. That has to be why Peeta Mellark practically stares at me every time he sees me.

Unfortunately, I need to get things from the bakery. Ours is a small district and it has the best prices on bread.

I walk into the bakery and I hope that I can get what I need and get out. Of course, Peeta is working today. He's at the register talking to two pretty blonds, one of whom is clearly flirting with him while buying her bread. This annoys me. Peeta should be working, not chatting up customers.

I get what I need quickly and approach the register.

"Katniss, hey! It's good to see you, you haven't stopped by in a while."

Peeta gives me a smile that sends a rush of warmth through me.

He's always been friendly to me so I shouldn't be surprised, but it catches me off guard anyway. I'm flustered not only by his smile, but by the fact that he notices me at all what with the blond giggling back in his direction as she and her friend whisper to each other on their way out of the bakery.

"Um yeah, you know I have been busy. Just came to pick up stuff for a road trip."

Ugh, why did I tell him that?

"Really? Wow! That's adventurous of you! Are you going by yourself…or are you going with someone special?"

How can Peeta ask me such a ridiculous question? It's not like I am going to take Prim!

"Yeah, I think it's time. You know, I just need to do something different."

Peeta's eyes light up and I'm not really sure why. My heart starts to race as our eyes lock for a few seconds.

"This might sound crazy, but you wouldn't happen to want some company, would you?"

He smiles nervously. Peeta has quite a smile. Wait, focus on what he said! Might sound crazy!? I'm so thrown by the question that I don't know what to say. What exactly is Peeta asking me?

"Um, I mean, I didn't really think about it. It's just me and my truck you know. Um…"

"If you were interested, I would help pay for gas and food and whatever else we might need. The bakery isn't that busy in the summer. I actually just spoke to my dad about it, they don't really need me here in the summer now that brothers are working here full-time too. I spend most of my time talking to customers."

Yeah. I'd noticed.

"Um, Peeta, I know that we've gone to school with each other for as long as I can remember, but we hardly know each other."

"True, which is why this would be a perfect opportunity to change that!"

Peeta gives me that nervous smile again and my face flushes - I don't even know why.

"What? You don't trust me? Are you scared to take me with you? It's not like I'm a stranger."

"I know that, but I mean…."

"You say that you're trying something different; why don't you take a chance and let someone who's always wanted to be your friend join you?"

Always wanted to be my friend? Now I'm starting to think Peeta's merely teasing me and that possibility makes me angry.

"Ok, I get it. Stop playing around!"

"This isn't a joke, Katniss, I'm serious! I can be ready today. I have money saved – it would be so great! We can finally get to know each other and, of course, see the rest of Panem."

I don't believe him. He must be bluffing, believing that I won't accept his offer. No one could possibly drop everything so quickly, but I'll play along for now.

"Fine. Be ready behind the bakery at four o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Really!? Katniss, this is gonna be so much fun, you'll see. You won't regret it."

I walk out of the bakery without saying another word. My feeling of excitement is now mixed with anxiety. I know he won't show. He was just messing with me. And yet ... a small part of me hopes that he will be there in the morning. Waiting. I can't lie to myself, a part of me has always wanted to be friends with Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**NOTES: **First and foremost, thank you to my amazing beta anonalece (anonalece on tumblr) who has been so amazingly supportive and put some so much time into editing and bouncing off ideas and just everything. I couldn't do this at all without her!

Also, thank you to tinyy-n-words ( tinyy-n-words on tumblr) for doing a read-through of the prologue!

A quick note that the setting is AU Panem - no Hunger Games or Pres. Snow. There's a lot more freedom and proper government, but there is still a lot of socioeconomic disparities between districts.

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read the story. This is my first multi-chapter fic ever. I've only done one-shots or drabbles, so I'm very nervous but mostly very excited!

Any feedback or thoughts would be great! Always looking to improve! I hope you enjoy the story! I will try to update regularly! :)


End file.
